My Guitar Hero
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: After a great performance, Johnny and the singer spend some time together.


_**READ FIRST! **__All right, a simple one shot of Guitar Hero III's Johnny Napalm and the male singer. Rumour's going around are saying that the singer's name is Dave. Also, if you notice in the one scene in Guitar Hero III where their contractor shows them their contract, it has his signature on it and it starts with a 'D' or a 'R' from what I've noticed. Oh well, just say his name is Dave and the end. Live with it. :D_

* * *

We finished our last song of the night and I announced it to the crowd through the microphone. They seemed sad, depressed even, but they still stood there cheering and screaming their heads off. I smiled weakly and I sighed through my nose. I was tired, but still happy. I raised my hand slightly, throwing them a little salute and sauntered off the stage.

My band mates slowly followed after me and my bassist and drummer bade me a farewell.

We were just standing on a simple wooden stage that was set up in a park. It was never taken down or said to be illegal by the police or anything, so our band used it often. The stage was separated by a thin wall, so anyone could use where we were standing as a backstage. There were even little steps to climb off of it.

I watched my bassist step down the simple steps while the drummer hopped off the stage into the grass.

"Hey, wait!" I called to them.

The two of them stopped and turned around, looking up at me on the stage.

"Yeah?" the drummer called.

"Er..." I paused for a moment, biting my lip. "...who's cleaning up the gear off of the stage?"

My bassist answered first. "I called some dudes to get the stuff. They're bringin' it over to his place –" His thumb was pointing at the drummer. "– and they're settin' it up there. We're practicin' tomorrow."

"Oh, all right!" I answered, grinning down at them.

They both nodded and continued on their way towards their cars.

"Oh and great performance tonight!" I exclaimed, moving closer to the edge of the stage.

"Likewise, dude!" called the bassist. "Great voice as always!"

I nodded and beamed, watching them disappear in the direction of their cars. I sighed again and sat down on the wooden stage, letting my legs dangle over the side. I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the stars with tired eyes.

"Dave," called a soft voice.

Hearing my name, I turned my head slightly to the left. Out of the corner of my eye, my great guitarist was standing in the backstage entrance.

Johnny Napalm. Rough looking guy on the outside, but he had a nice personality. Tall and thin and had bright red hair style as what we could call 'Liberty Spikes'. He always performed half naked, wearing nothing but his dark skinny jeans and his shoes. He had many piercings and tattoos too. Too many to count.

I grinned widely at him and patted the wood stage.

"Want a seat?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"Sure thing." He nodded at me and moved closer. He sat down on the stage beside me and smiled slightly.

Come to think of it, I never asked how old he was. He looked a few years younger than me and I was twenty-five. I was at least hoping that he was of drinking age since we had been drinking buddies ever since the band got together and that was two years ago.

"You did great," he complimented.

I looked over at him and smiled. I poked his chest with a finger. "You did _better_ than great."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Too much modesty can be a bad thing."

"Not in this case," I snickered, looking down at my feet. "It's true. You're amazing, John."

He nudged me with his elbow. "Shut up, man! You're making me feel embarrassed!"

I chuckled and nudged him back. "Best guitarist _ever_."

He shook his head again and covered his face with one hand. "Oh God. You do this to harass the Hell outta me and it works every time, Dave." I could hear the laugher in his voice while he said that.

"We're the luckiest band _ever_."

"Oh shit. Why did I join this band?" he joked.

"Because with your guitar, _you're a musical genius_," my voice rang in a mocking, yet obviously joking manner.

"_You are too_," his voice sang back in the same tone and we both laughed at each other afterwards.

I then shook my head and sighed, once again looking up at the starry night. "It was a good performance though."

"Yeah, it was," Johnny agreed quietly. "You did a fantastic job, really."

"Thanks," I smiled, "Really appreciate it."

We then were silent for a few moments, enjoying the twilight. I eventually started grinning and I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna head home," I said quietly, pushing myself off of the stage floor.

"All right. I guess I will too."

I told him good-bye and I made my way over to the steps. I suddenly stopped and turned around quickly.

"Actually do you wanna–?" I ended up running right into him and the impact of us bumping caused me to fall back onto the steps. He grabbed my arm quickly and jerked me back up from my impending doom. "Whoa!" I hollered. I was pulled back so harshly that I fell right on top of him and flattened him to the stage. I covered my mouth with both hands as we stared at each other with widened eyes.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I exclaimed, my eyes still wide in shock. "I didn't mean to! I was–"

I was cut off as Johnny pressed his finger to my lips. My eyes went wider if that was possible and I watched him sit up straighter underneath me.

"J-Johnny..." I mumbled scarcely, my eyes still very wide.

He bit his lip and he shook his head. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I continued looking at him with a shocked expression and he leaned in closer to my face. My face was a dark red. I couldn't hold back my blush. Obviously not. My friend, my _best_ friend – was inches from my face.

And then he kissed me. _That_ would change everything.

My eyebrows furrowed. He tasted as good as he smelled and he smelled _good_. His lip piercing stabbed roughly against my lip. Damn, I didn't know how, but it was very arousing. Our kiss deepened as he forced his tongue between my dry lips. I jerked once against him and he wrapped his arm tightly around my neck. His tongue was so soft and I moaned deeply at the velvet muscle brushing along my own tongue.

He suddenly pulled back and panted loudly in my face. His eyes were wide in shock. "I just –"

I leaped at him and smothered his sentence with my lips. I forced him down harshly against the wooden stage and he groaned into my mouth.

Johnny then grabbed my shoulder tightly and rolled us over so that he was on top. He held me down tightly to the stage.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled, his eyes looking very devious. "That ain't happening in a million years."

I bared my teeth and struggled against him. I couldn't move though, so I sighed in defeat. "Just do me then," I hissed through my teeth, "I want you."

"Oh, you do?" he asked teasingly.

I threw my head back against the stage. "Yes!"

"Usually the older one's on top," he teased.

I flared my nostrils at him. As much as I hated being under him now, I didn't care.

"How old are you, really?" I asked curiously, though I sounded a bit agitated.

"Is it really that important?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No," I replied roughly. "If you won't answer, then get on wi–"

He started kissing my collar bone and I moaned loudly.

"Quickly," I groaned, closing my eyes tightly.

In a matter of moments, he had my shirt and pants off. I looked up at him warily and from what I could see, he was naked too.

"S-so..." My voice was shaking. Was I really that scared? "...How is this going to work?"

"Like this..."

I watched him pull something out from his jean pocket – a bottle of some sort. There was a liquid in the inside and he put some on his finger. Suddenly, I felt pleasure in my lower region.

"Wa-was that... lube? I asked, panting in a frequent pattern.

He chuckled. "It was."

I felt pressure and then pleasure again.

"Need to stretch you out," he mumbled.

He had put in another finger.

"Mmmmh... that's good," I moaned, arching my back slightly. "Nnnh... oh yes! Deeper!"

"How about this...?"

Pain. Agonizing pain was all I felt at first. I screamed in agony and I was gripping Johnny's shoulders so tightly to the point of making him bleed.

"Shhh..." he cooed to me. "We're – we're in a p-park..."

I shook my head fiercely and let tears fall and poor. I bit my lip so hard that I could now taste blood.

"You'll be fine soon," he murmured to me.

And he was right. The burning sensation finally stopped. His cock filled my entire bottom and waves pleasure passed through me now. Goddamn, it felt good.

"Deeper, damn it! Johnny!" I screamed loudly. Sweat covered my body and I was so weak, but I still wanted him.

He pumped faster and a wave of bliss hit me. C'mon a little deeper, Johnny!

"I w-want you! I want you!" I cried, throwing my head back.

He continued thrusting hard.

"I'm gonna c-come," he mumbled.

He came right after he had said that. He moaned very loudly and it echoed around the park. He pulled his throbbing manhood out of my hole and that last bit of friction caused me to come too. I shot all over his stomach, crying loudly while doing so.

Johnny collapsed on top of me, completely exhausted.

We both panted into each other's shoulders and my lips slowly pulled up into a grin.

I was first to speak. "Th-thank you."

"No problem," he replied weakly.

"I've always r-really cared for you," I said softly.

"Same," he mumbled back.

"You're very special to me. You're just so special. I – I can't even explain. You're – you're just so amazing. You're... my guitar hero."

"Pffft..." He chuckled lowly. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not." I smiled softly, my eyes glued to the starry night. "I'm not kidding. I'm being dead serious. You're my very own guitar hero. My guitar hero."

* * *

_Maybe R&R? It doesn't matter. xDDD Not like it's all that important. It's the fourth GH fan fiction though, which is cool! -grins-  
By the way, this was quickly proof read by me, so it probably still has like a million mistakes. D: Oh well._


End file.
